Pokemon Mystery Rangers
by Team Light
Summary: When a dimensional rift opens up between the world of humans, and a Pokemon world, the Rangers are sent to explore. However, what they find is shocking; teams of Pokemon, exploring their world! Top Ranger Terence, along with the prestigious Team Legend, are sent to find the cause of the problem. However, what they find is far too dangerous for one group to deal with on their own...
1. Chapter 1: The Collapse

Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first story! I'm not the best writer, but I'll do my best. The name is a placeholder, so if you want, you can just send in suggestions through the reviews. I'll be the writer for the Rangers segments, and my friend Frisk will be doing the segments on Dungeons.

Deep in a hidden government laboratory in the Kanto region, an old man and a group of scientists are working feverishly at their stations, working to keep an odd-looking, star-shaped machine from self-destructing underneath the immense weight of the multiverses.

''Keep working! We can't fail, or it could mean extreme consequences!'' Exclaimed the old man, hurrying around the room, jotting equations down in a journal and issuing commands to his subordinates. He had worked much too hard to solve the energy crisis to have it fail now! He was so close to reaching the ''Promised Land'', a place filled with limitless energy, and he had planned to use this machine, an inter-dimensional warpdrive, to accomplish that. But during the test drive, something went wrong. They couldn't have predicted anything beyond their own realm, so when they discovered realms other than the ''Promised Land'', they were completely shocked. All, except for, of course, Doctor Beech, the aged wise director of the project. He was immediately in control, setting up fail-safes and ordering the others around.

However, despite his preparedness, and the feverish attempts of his co-workers, the machine ultimately failed, collapsing with a brialliant flash. After the group had recovered their sight, they noticed something very disturbing; the lab appeared to be sinking through the ground, as though it were quicksand. Most of the younger scientists had already been grabbed by the mirror-like miasma, but the Doctor and three of his assistants had already begun rushing from the facility, just barely making it out before it completely dissapeared.

Immediately, Dr. Beech was under assault by questions from the three younger scientists; a young, but bright recent graduate from the prestigious Almia Ranger Academy named Alexander von Schmirtz, another a young woman who had worked for Beech's deceased collague Rowan many years ago who went by the name Dawn (Who, to Beech's chagrin, insisted on calling him ''Professor''), and the third a slacker from the Unova Institute for a Better Future, named Collin. ''Doktor, vat vas zat? Ve nezer predicted zis in our calculations!''

''Professor Beech, I don't understand... it's as if the lab just vanished!''

''Hey, Beech, what's up with the lab just... disapearin' like that? That ain't how physics work. I should know, it's what I have my degree in.''

''SILENCE!'' roared the Doctor, and immediately the non-stop barrage of questions halted. Slowly, the Doctor turned to the group, and began talking very quietly, and rather shakily ''I do not know how, or why, or even what that was, but whetever it was, it can't be good. We need to report this to the Rangers and the League immediately, so they can be ready in case something else went wrong.''. Pulling out his PokeGear, an old, blocky, out-dated gray brick, he dialed the number to the head of the Rangers, Prof. Hastings. After quickly explaining what happened, he hung up, and dialed another number. While this was happening, the assistants took a well-deserved rest. After all, they had just finished running for their lives. Contacting the current champion, who went by the alias ''RED'', however, was proving very difficult, so he settled for the previous Kanto champion, Gary Oak, also known as ''BLUE'', and explained the issue. He said he would pass it through the League database, informing all of the major figureheads of Pokemon, including the Gym Leaders, Champions, and Elites of all regions, any trusted Trainers, all Rangers, and the Professors of each region, among other qualified individuals. Satisfied with his work for the day, Beech took out his only PokeBall, an archaic wind-up model, which contained a Pidgeoto from his days as a Bird Catcher, to fly to the nearby town for supplies before returning. Tossing the PokeBall on the ground, the Doctor calmly stated ''Pidgeoto, come.''. However, to his astonishment, the Pokemon not only disobeyed him, but picked him up in it's talons, carrying the Doctor over the area where the lab had vanished. ''Pidgeoto, what do you think your doing!? Relinquish your hold on me, this instant!'' exclaimed Beech, only to have the Bird Pokemon rise higher and higher. Finally, after reaching a height of about one-hundred feet in the air, the bird dropped him into the abyss below. Once Beech hit the miasa, he blacked out, his last thoughts of his assistants...


	2. Chapter 2: The Spark for the Tinder

Hey, everyone! I'm surprised we got viewers before an hour even passed, let alone a favorite! This chapter was written by Frisk, but she didn't have time to write an AN for this, so here I am! Without further ado, step into... the world of Pokemon (Mystery Rangers)!

It was the middle of the night when he first set out. Off to find some great adventure, some story that would be written about, with him at the head. The great explorer that saved the world, just like many exploration teams had before. He would find an adventure. He would be the one to set it in motion. The one to cause this grand tale. He would be at the place where all legends begin. At the Beginning.

"It's raining too hard for you to be going anywhere."

"I'll be fine, if I really do go through with my plans, I'll have to go through way worse before the end."

"I know… it's just… (Sigh) come back safe, please?"

"Hey! I'm not going to let anything happen to me! I can't leave you kids and your Mom alone, now can I?!"

"…"

"(Sighs), I'm just looking for something to bring a name to us and maybe a little P, so we can finally buy a bigger house."

"Ok Dad"

"Hey, Snub, someday, when you start your own exploration team, you'll be asked by other great explorers like yourself, "Your father was the one who saved the world right?" and you'll be respected for that, it will help you gain other pokemon for your grand adventure. Besides, I don't want to be a disappointment."

"I get it, just… be safe and remember, we love you."

"And you remember that I love you, too."

"Bye"

"Bye"

And with that, Granbull set off. He headed deep into the forest to the east of his small village, not knowing what to expect, other than adventure. He traveled through the forest for a week, coming through a small Mystery Dungeon, where he packed as many apples as he could into his explorer bag, at the edge of the forest. He crossed plains, mountains, a jungle or two, and even a canyon, getting stronger and stronger with each Dungeon. It was leading to something big, Granbull could feel it. He had never been on a true expedition before, and this was a great as he had imagined. Danger, fun, and small treasures along the way were all part of his quest. With each small discovery, his confidence only grew greater and greater.

After a month of journeying, Granbull found what appeared to be a chasm that went so far down he couldn't see the bottom, and he could only just see the other side. Walking along the abyss yielded an entrance in the form of a long spiraling staircase. This was it. Descending the stairs gave Granbull some time to think. He thought about the things this endless crack held locked away in it's darkest depths. Finally, at the bottom, he found a large door. The door was engraved with pictures of amazing pokemon he had never seen before, engaged in what appeared to be a battle. Granbull opened the door slowly to reveal nothing but a hallway. Following this hallway took him to even more stairs. At this point, Granbull decided stairs were the worst invention since psychic moves. Once he had finished climbing these steps, he saw a large pedestal, with a large and beautiful pink gemstone sitting atop it. It was magnificent, but it wasn't what Granbull was looking for. He searched for a way to continue his adventure, a way to leave this pit, with no success. He decided he would return home with the gem. It would bring in more than enough P for him to buy a new house. With all the excess from this wonder and his other small gains, he would fund his next expedition. He placed a paw atop the gem to remove it from it's place and fell to the ground, unable to move. He had never felt so weak in his life, he looked up and saw lights flashing. He was confused until he saw the gem rise from the pedestal and glow with a fierce light he couldn't stop looking at. Then, everything went white. He awoke beside the stairs that led into the chasm and wondered what had happened. Rubbing his head ad though he had been hit a little too hard, he looked into the blackness and realized he could feel a burning inside himself the closer he got to the edge. By the time he saw that familiar glow, he felt as though he was set ablaze. His breath left him and he stood up, not even realizing he almost fell over into the chasm. He could feel the power of that gem, blazing forth from the glow. He turned around, feeling unbelievable amazement at the energy spewing from the gem and feeling that he should return home to gather more pokemon to show this and investigate the cause of all this power. As he walked away, Granbull wondered whether not he had bitten off a little more than he could chew.

Upon reaching home, Granbull greeted his children with the tales of his adventure to the chasm and of the gem. His family was delighted to hear he was satisfied for now and would be home for a while before preparing to set out again. Granbull's victory began to turn sour when he found out none of his friends or fellow adventurers believed any of it. They all thought it some dream brought on by all the excitement at being on a for-real expedition.

Then, the anomalies began to appear.


	3. Chapter 3: Riftwalker

''Terence! Wake up! We've just received an emergency mission from Professor Hastings, all Top Rangers are to investigate an energy research laboratory that spontaneously vanished yesterday. Meet me by the edge of the forest, ASAP. Top Ranger Flora, out.''

This was the recording Terence woke up to in the Ranger Union of Cinnabar island, almost an hour ago. The reason he'd taken so long was because his Styler, a special, customized one he received from his father on the day he graduated from the Kanto Ranger Academy, hadn't charged. He made a mental note to complain to the local magnemite ranchers later, but quickly put on his uniform and put his Styler in it's holster, before making his way outside. ''What a wonderful day out... It's raining, it's cold, and it's dark. Flora's going to kill me for making her wait... Well, at least I can keep her warm with one of the local Ponyta.'' Sighed Terence, his short, spiky brown hair waving slightly in the wind, his pale skin almost glowing in the low light. Quickly running over to the pasture, he befriended one of the Ponyta, and hopped on it's back to ride to the forest. On the way there, however, he encountered the Dim Pinchers, a gang made up of remnants from the Pokemon Pinchers and Team DIm Sun. Most of the members were ex-grunts, so the ''Dim'' part of the name fit quite well in Terence's opinion. Most of the thugs ran off after seeing Terence's Top Ranger uniform, so he got to the guy in charge pretty easily. After confronting their ''leader'' about their attempts to rebuild some old hunk of scrap they thought was a Gigaremo machine, he returned to the Ponyta, only to find it had run off. Good Arceus, my day just can't get any better, can it? First, I'm late for an important meeting, next I need to deal with Team Dimwits, and now my Ponyta's run off, thought Terence. Before he could even check the route to the forest, however, he noticed a small group of Pokemon, consisting of an Eevee, a Treecko, and a Cyndaquil, but something was... off with them. Not like they were being controlled or anything, but quite the opposite. They seemed to be communicating in much the same way humans did, minus the speech, and appeared to be wearing clothing, beyond the normal Protect Vest or Silk Scarf items. Suddenly, they stopped conversing, and turned towards him, seemingly with hostile intent. Slowly backing up, Terence began flicking switches on the Styler, maxing out it's power and causing it to glow with a bright, rainbow light. Without any warning, the Pokemon suddenly jumped at him from three sides, all with their own attacks; a Shadow Ball, an Ember, and a Razor Leaf slammed into his torso, knocking him back into a nearby tree.

Gasping for breath, Terence quickly stood up, glaring at the group through the haze his mind had settled into from the pain. His Styler had taken too much damage to be used without risk of it breaking, and there was no way he'd escape by running away, so he raised his fists and settled into a more stable stance, turning on his Styler's SOS function, hoping he'd get backup, and soon. There was no way he'd be able to hold out for very long against these freakishly strong pokemon, especially since he had no special equipment with him. ''What's up with you attacking me like that!? I thought Pokemon were supposed to be our friends!'' Yelled the Ranger, desperately trying to get through to the Pokemon. However, they showed no sign of stopping, and, if anything, they seemed to renew their attack. Rushing at the defenseless human, Terence steeled himself, ready to endure anything that came his way, when suddenly the trademark whirring of a Styler caught his attention, and just before the attacks could make contact, the small top-like object quickly put up barriers of energy to block the attacks. Looking over, he saw his friend Jackson, the head of the local Ranger Union, where he'd been staying after his most recent mission.

''Terence, can you move? I've called in a medivac team here, but we need to get these guys calmed down. Flora should be here with a Capture Net soon, so don't worry.'' Called Jackson, and upon hearing about the Capture Net prototype, Terence immediately perked up.

''Good work, Jackson. I owe you one. My Styler is broken, though, so unless you've got an Electric type, I'm pretty useless.'' Responded Terence, quickly limping over to take cover behind Jackson. Whilst Jackson was working to calm the Pokemon down, Terence began moving to a clear area, one that the medivac Staraptor squad might be able to land in, when he suddenly felt his legs become stuck. Curious, Terence looked down to see if his feet were stuck in any of the brush, but suddenly let out a wordless scream of pure horror. It was as if his legs had vanished, and the rest of his body was quickly following suit, sinking into the forest floor as if it was a tarpit. Most of his body was under the surface, but he heard a familiar voice yell to grab onto something, and suddenly his one non-submerged hand grasped something. He felt a weak force pulling him up, but it couldn't beat the slow, steady pull of whatever he was sinking in. Suddenly, they object he'd grabbed hold of snapped, and he was quickly pulled under, his last sensory input screaming his name.


	4. Chapter 4: Say Hello

Hello reader! This is Frisk. Sorry about leaving you with Asriel for the Author's Note on my last chapter, I wasn't able to upload it so he did it for me. As you can see, I'll be writing the parts from the PMD side of things. If you have questions or requests, you can use the reviews, or send them to me at determination314(gmail). Last, thanks for reading our story (no really, we appreciate it). Bye!

… "Come on guys, time to get up."

… "Hmm?"

… "*Yawns* okay."

… "Don't just say "okay", get up!"

… "Ow! Alright, I'm up! You know the fire really isn't appreciated Ninetales!"

Ninetales "You too Espeon!"

Espeon "I'm up, I'm up."

… "No fire for Espeon, this is unfair."

Nintales "Life isn't fair Lucario."

Lucario "That's dumb."

Espeon "Come on you two, we have work to do!"

Lucario "Where are we going today?"

Ninetales "We already completed the job offers we had, so the Guild before anywhere."

Lucario "Alright."

Espeon "Well then, let's get going!"

These three, strange wake-up call or no, are the highest ranking exploration team in the world. They have done countless job offers, caught endless numbers of outlaws, gone on many successful explorations, and even saved the world from annihilation twice. They go by the name "Team Legend". They have three member: Espeon, Lucario, and their leader Ninetales. Every pokemon knows them and that no matter how small the reward, they help anyone who needs it. They are going to Wigglytuff's guild to see if anyone has posted an offer or wanted poster. On the way, a Butterfree stops them, hands them a message and said it was from a strange Pokémon who said it was important.

Lucario "It's been a while since we received something from th-"

Espeon "Shhhhh! Don't say it out loud! This area is too public."

Ninetales "*opens and reads the letter* This is pretty important."

Espeon "How important."

Ninetales "Like, Something is wrong with the flow of time or the fabric of space again important."

Lucario "What?!"

Ninetales "See for yourselves. *passes the letter*"

Lucario "*begins reading* "Team Legend, there have been a number of strange occurrences happening all over recently. Mystery Dungeons appearing out of nowhere, bad Pokémon showing up in large numbers, and odd energy readings from the east. We found a Pokémon who claims to know the cause. We advise you go the village to the north of Treasure Town and speak with him. Find out the cause of this and see what can be done." …that's all"

Espeon "This is all too familiar."

Ninetales "Yeah, we should head out immediately. Gather anything you need, and then we're going."

Lucario "This is bad."

The trio wasted no time in preparing, and was off in an hour. Eager to find what was causing this disturbance and end it before things got any worse, they headed north. They were surprised to find two Mystery Dungeons along the way, but it only slowed them a small amount. They were determined to get answers and fix whatever was wrong like they had twice before.


	5. Chapter 5: The Journey

_So I was digging around in my computer, and I found this chapter I wrote a while back. I figured that even if we're not writing this story anymore, I may as well post this. I mean, no reason not to, right?_

* * *

Upon reaching the village, Team Legend noticed that the area was in a state of complete chaos! It appeared that a Mystery Dungeon filled with powerful Pokémon came into existence right in the village outskirts. The natives were attempting, and failing, to repel the invaders. The fighting was causing destruction everywhere!

Ninetales "Espeon, start rounding up the villagers! Try to get them somewhere safe!"

Espeon "On it!"

Ninetales "Lucario, we have to stop this madness!"

Lucario "We need to drive them back into the Dungeon! We can hold them in from there!"

Ninetales "Good thinking! Let's go!"

(Yay! Exclamation points everywhere!)

Espeon managed to find everyone and gather them up in the center of the village, where they would be able to easily repel any attack. Lucario and Ninetales, were having little difficulty in forcing back the hostile Pokémon. Their success was a result of their skill, strength, and teamwork ability as much as the fact that the Dungeon was a plant/rock type, giving them type advantage. They finished up with their part of the task and had Espeon post the strongest of the village Pokémon at the Dungeon entrance in case another attack followed.

Ninetales "Now that we have solved that problem, we need to find our informant."

Lucario "How are we supposed to do that after this mess?!"

… "Ah, you must be Team Legend. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ninetales "We are glad to meet new Pokémon, but we are in the middle of something."

Granbull "I know. You are here to find out more about the anomalies, yes?"

Espeon "How…?"

Lucario "You must be the one who knows why this is happening."

Granbull "I wouldn't say that I can tell you why all of this is happening, but I can tell you why it started."

Ninetales "That should be enough. Please, tell us."

Granbull explained his expedition across the world and how he came across the gem in the chasm. He told Team Legend about how it reacted to his touch, and began to radiate tons of energy. He also told them about how he could feel something trying to pull him into that endless flow of power, the burning he felt inside of him even now, to a lesser extent however.

Granbull "That's about it; we should probably get prepared to go."

Espeon "I'm sorry, we understand how you feel, but as much as we know feeling left out of an adventure feels, we can't let you come."

Ninetales "You may have managed to go there and back, but things will have gotten worse since you left."

Granbull "What?! NO! I…I'll…. I'll post a job offer, an escort mission. I can give you anything; I don't want to miss a single bit of this story!"

Lucario "Listen, we would take you, but not only would we have to escort you for way longer than any job offer would allow, you are the strongest, most experienced Pokémon in the village."

Granbull "that is why I should be able to come!"

Ninetales "You are the best prepared to defend your friends and family in the event an even worse attack happens."

Granbull "Even so! There are others besides me."

Espeon "You can't come; you have to be here, for everyone else."

Granbull "I…*sighs* You aren't wrong, I guess. It's just that, I've always dreamed of being some great explorer, a hero. I figured this was my one shot, I guess I am wrong though."

Lucario "You can still be a hero, you are the protector of everyone here. Make sure that if anything happens, you are there to stop it."

Granbull "You know what? You are right! I've had an adventure, granted it was short, and I have a role to fill!"

Espeon "That's the spirit!"

Lucario "Yeah!"

Ninetales "*nods towards the village exit* we should get going now. We don't want to allow things to get any worse."

Lucario "Yeah…"

As they started to walk away, Granbull stopped them one final time.

Granbull "Thank you. Really, thanks for showing me that I still have a job to do."

Lucario "no problem."

Espeon "Yeah, and if you ever need anything in the future, you know who to call."

And on that note, Team Legend was off. With Granbull's description of where to go fresh in their minds, they wasted no time covering as much ground as possible each day. They weren't surprised to find that there were many more Dungeons than Granbull had come across. It didn't faze them at all. They were going to find out what the power in the gem was doing, and why. They would SAVE the World (references!) no matter the cost, no matter the challenge, they would prevail. The price was too high to pay.

What they didn't know, was how deep this problem ran. Old enemies were awakening, and they weren't happy. Old enemies with new "toys" at their disposal…

* * *

 _I wish I had time to write this story, and that Azzie could write more as well. This one was fun while it lasted, and I'd like to think as our first story, it wasn't half bad. I guess this is it though. This is Cpt. F Dreemurr, signing out._

 _With a heavy heart,_

 _~ Frisk Dreemurr_


End file.
